Question: What is the largest perfect square factor of 1512?
Let's find the prime factorization of 1512: $1512=2^3\cdot189=2^3\cdot3^3\cdot7$. The only two squares of primes that divide 1512 are $2^2=4$ and $3^2=9$. Therefore, the largest perfect square factor of 1512 is $2^2\cdot3^2=(2\cdot3)^2=\boxed{36}$.